Hate
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: I am showing off my cool new OC and he's evil! And he is determined to destroy the Samurai rangers.
1. Chapter 1 The Evil Rises

It was a few days after the meeting with the red rpm ranger, there was a mooger attacking the city so Ji sent all of the samurai rangers to fight him, but when the rangers got to the spot where the mooger was attacking, the mooger had his back to them so Kevin charged the mooger, when Kevin got close he slashed the mooger's back, the mooger spun around and started to laugh an evil laugh.

"What is so funny? I killed you!" Kevin screamed out in horror as he collapsed on his knees and started to cry.

"You fools! Do you really think you can take me on?" The mooger asked in a very deep and dark voice.

"We're the samurai rangers and we can do anything as long as we stick together!" Jayden yelled at the mooger pulling out his spin sword.

"Oh really? Can you kill an immortal?" The mooger asked pulling his saber "A being that has no end? A being that has ever lasting life?"

Mike pulled out his spin sword and lunged at the mooger, the mooger raised his arm and shot arrows out of his hand and hit Mike in his chest and his gut, Mike fell to the ground in pain as he grabbed his stomach "Mike!" Emily screamed as she ran to Mike to see if he was okay.

"See you petty rangers are no match for me." The mooger said as he slowly put down his arm.

Jayden put his disk off of his belt and screamed out "FIRE SMASHER!"

"Oh come on that thing is stupid! No wonder why the power rangers need five to six of them to beat one villain! You all are weak!" The mooger screamed out at them as he pointed his saber at them.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked as he got up off the ground.

"I am your worst nightmare." The mooger said calmly as red flames came off of him and turned into a pitch black figure with a four foot battle saber, a demon's tale and wings that were on fire.

**A/N: I was going to make this first chapter longer but I didn't have enough time though.**


	2. Chapter 2 Desouler Rises

**_Jemilyisdabest: I really appreciate your review it means a lot to me since I've never gotten such a great review! And sometime soon I will return the favor._**

_**To the other reviewers: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**To those who have favorited this fanfic: THANK YOU! It keeps me writing!**_

Jayden hit the monster with his fire smasher, but the fire smasher seemed to have no affect on him as the monster whipped his tail around and hit Jayden in the chest sending him flying into a building, Jayden groaned as he hit the building "Jayden!" Mia screamed as she ran over to him.

"I'll be okay..." Jayden said as he fell to the ground.

Mia attacked the monster as Emily ran over to Jayden "SKY FAN!" Mia screamed as she took a disk off of her belt and attached it to the fan.

Mia was charging the monster "how petty." The monster said as he leaped on Mia and flew off with her.

"MIA!" Kevin screamed as he reached out to the sky.

Back at the Shiba house, Jayden and Mike were both badly hurt in bed, And Emily was the only ranger left other than Antonio, so Emily called Antonio "Hey Antonio, we need you at the Shiba house quick!" Emily panicked.

So when Antonio got there he only saw Emily standing there "Uh, where are the others?" Antonio asked Emily as he walked inside the Shiba house.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. There is this new bad guy, he kidnapped Mia, and hurt the other rangers! But not Kevin, I'm not sure where he is at this moment." Emily replied as Antonio sat down.

"Get up! You're not going to help anybody by just sitting there!" Emily yelled at Antonio.

Antonio jumped up and said "You're right! But what do I do?"

At that same time the alarm went off, Ji ran into the room and smacked the table and said "Emily, Antonio, you two have to go to the industrial center!"

"Okay we're on it!" Antonio replied as he and Emily ran out of the Shiba house.

When they got there, the monster was tearing up buildings, Emily and Antonio saw a building fall to the right and hit another building right before the eyes of the power rangers, Emily gasped and Antonio was speechless.

Then about fifty yards away they saw a building crumble into pieces "OH-NO!" Emily cried out as she grabbed her head with her hands.

"Hello there." The monster said as he walked closer to them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Antonio said to the monster standing in front of Emily.

"I am Desouler, your enemy." Desouler replied standing up all the way, the rangers just found out that he was nine feet tall, a very muscular body, and a lot of smoke polluting the sky.

"I kind of figured you were the enemy." Antonio replied pulling out his barracuda blade.

Desouler whipped his tail around and hit Antonio and Emily sending them flying into a dumpster "HA! See I told you that you were no match for me!" Desouler screamed at them.

Emily managed to get up and pull a disk off of her belt and screamed out "EARTH SLICER!"

Emily flung her earth slicer at Desouler, but Desouler engulfed it in flames out of his mouth "WHAT?" Emily screamed as she fell to the ground her earth slicer was no more.

Desouler laughed evilly at the sight as he took off flying back to wherever he came from.

**_Watch out for chapter three!_**


	3. Chapter 3 A Wrecked City

**_Jemilyisdabest13: You really make my day! I really like the reviews! And thank you for saying I have talent because no one said that to me before! Thank you!_**

**_Dgirl13: I really like the review you gave me and thanks for favoriting me as an author and my story as well, you are the kind that keep me going!_**

_**BluePinkRanger: Thank you very much!**_

Other reviewers: Thank you very much!

"My dear pink ranger, I am back to see how have you been." Desouler said as he walked closer to Mia's motionless body "hehehe, good." Desouler continued.

Desouler heard a big crash, Desouler spun around and saw the blue samurai ranger standing there "I'm going to destroy you!" Kevin screamed as he charged Desouler.

Desouler pulled out a giant sword and slashed Kevin across the chest, Kevin demorphed and fell to the ground, then Desouler put his sword back, picked Kevin up, and took off back to the city with him.

The alarm went off at the Shiba house again "the park." Ji said to Emily and Antonio.

"On it." Antonio replied as he and Emily ran out of the Shiba house again.

When Emily and Antonio got to the park there was nobody there so Emily called Ji "Mentor, there is nobody here."

"There should be." Ji replied but then turned off his phone.

"RUDE!" Emily screamed as she closed up her phone and put it back on her belt.

But at that same time a tree began to fall. It was going to fall on Emily, but Jayden pushed her out of the way "Jayden thank you, but I thought you were hurt." Emily replied as she got off the ground.

"No problem, and Ji found out a way to heal me faster, but he ran out of supplies so Mike is still hurt." Jayden replied pulling out his Samuraizer.

Then a fireball came out of the sky and hit Emily "EMILY!" Jayden screamed "Go, go samurai!" Jayden screamed then his spandex suit appeared on him.

"Love is wonderful." Desouler said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Jayden pulled out his fire smasher and hit Desouler, Desouler whipped his tail around and hit Jayden again, Jayden said "that's enough."

Then Jayden flung his sword in the air, put his mini zord on the ground, and drew a symbol over it as he said "Lion folding zord," he got in a stance and said "Mega mode power!"

Then Jayden got in his zord, folded up his mega-blade and put it in a slot in front of him. Jayden pushed the mega-blade forward, the zord charged forward and tried to stomp Desouler, but Desouler already went mega "Uh-oh." Jayden said as he saw a huge Desouler spreading his huge wings that were on fire.

Dark clouds appeared in the sky, smoke was everywhere, the flames off Desoulers wings made almost everything catch on fire, Jayden pushed his mega-blade forward which made the lion zord fly off the ground got on fire and hit Desouler "that took care of him." Jayden said triumphantly.

Desouler turned around, pulled out a giant sword and hit the lion zord which caused Jayden to fly out of the zord and demorph on the ground as the Lion zord went small and went back in Jayden pocket.

Desouler went small again as well and said to Jayden who was lying on the ground "I will kill your friends if you don't surrender."

Then Desouler picked Kevin up off the ground and flew back to his cave with him "No." Jayden said trying to get up but couldn't.

Emily ran to Jayden and grabbed his hand and screamed to Antonio "why didn't you do anything?"

"You didn't either! Besides there were Moogers attacking somebody, I had to take care of them." Antonio replied powering down.

Emily powered down as well "we need to get Jayden back to the Shiba house." Emily said to Antonio who then picked Jayden up off the ground and carried him back to the Shiba house.

Ji didn't look happy "idiots." Ji mumbled under his breath as he saw Jayden laying in bed hurt again.

"Okay, Emily, Antonio, I need you two to go to the nearest store that hasn't been destroyed and get me some roots, potatoes, apples, pineapples, green beans, and tomatoes, so I can make a potion so they can get better." Ji said handing the list to Emily.

"There's a store a couple of miles from here that I know of." Antonio said pointing at Ji with his index finger.

"Don't point at me!" Ji screamed as he left the room.

So after Antonio and Emily got the stuff and came home, Ji was making the potion up quickly as he could, but the alarm went off before Ji could finish the potion "the hotel!" Ji said after he smacked the table and does the stuff he does in the TV show.

So Antonio and Emily ran outside. The sky was covered in darkness, screams filled the darkness, with fires bursting out everywhere, the air was full of smoke, it seemed like there is no hope.

**_Okay everyone there's chapter three a really dark chapter even if I do say so myself so that's why I put some funny stuff in there, watch out for chapter four!_**


	4. Chapter 4 The House of Destruction

_**Silverwolfforever: Thanks I thought it was intense! **_**and I really appeariate your review!**

**_Dgirl13: Thanks for your review!_**

**_Carrie Moonstone: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I really enjoy your stories as well!_**

_**Jemilyisdabest13: Thanks again for another great review! If I was the writer for Saban the episodes would be a lot more exciting and intense, and I wouldn't copy anything off of Sentai! And I really like your stories to.**_

**_selena(1angel): Thanks for your reviews it makes me happy!_**

**_enwrshan590: Thanks! I really like being told that my stories rock! Because yours do to!_**

When Antonio and Emily got to the hotel they saw it was gone. There were hundreds of people who were either lost or dead in the hotel and throughout the city, "oh...my." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Antonio.

"Look we won't get anywhere by crying." Antonio said in a sympathetic voice as he looked down at her.

"How touching." Desouler said as he walked up to them pulling out his saber and spreading his wings.

Desouler's wings made him look bigger and more dangerous, but then Desouler just took off for some reason "where is he going?" Emily asked as she and Antonio watched Desouler fly off.

"Wait he's heading for the Shiba house!" Antonio said then they took off running to the Shiba house.

Ji was giving Jayden the potion, when all of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise so Ji went down to see what was going on, but then he saw a demon-like creature standing in the living room setting everything on fire "hello there." Desouler said as whipped his tail around.

When Antonio and Emily got back they saw that the Shiba house was on fire! Emily gasped but then she and Antonio ran inside to see everything was on fire so she quickly ran though the house to see Jayden and Mike unconscious on the floor "Jayden! Mike!" Emily said as she ran over to them.

Antonio quickly got Mike out first then ran back for Jayden, as he was running out with Jayden over his shoulder, there was a beam going to fall on top of Antonio and Jayden right at the door way so Emily pushed them both out, and the beam fell on Emily.

Jayden opened his eyes to see Emily get crushed by a beam "EMILY!" Jayden screamed out in a raspy voice as he managed to hold his arm out reaching for her but he couldn't reach her.

Antonio tried to get her out but the beam was on fire so Antonio took a beam that was not on fire and used it push the other one away. Once the beam was out of the way Antonio pulled Emily out, Emily was knocked out.

Antonio sat Emily's broken body on the right side of Jayden; Jayden rubbed her cheek as a tear ran down his own cheek "Emily, Emily." Jayden said as he took his hand away from Emily's cheek.

Emily started to cough a little "Emily!" Antonio said as he ran and got on the ground to see what was going on.

Emily opened her eyes a little and said "Antonio?"

"Yes." Antonio replied grabbing onto her hand.

"Where's Mentor?" Emily asked as she sat up and looked around.

"I don't know." Antonio replied also looking around.

At the haunted cave, Desouler was torturing Ji, Desouler had Ji's arms and legs tied to a wall, and was beating him with a whip "I will ask this once more, will you make the rangers surrender?"

"Never!" Ji responded.

"Then I'm sorry." Desouler said as he began to beat Ji again with the whip.

Ji couldn't take any more of it, his head went limp, and he didn't squirm anymore "Fool." Desouler said as he stopped beating Ji.

Desouler untied Ji from the wall and threw Ji on the ground, when Desouler left Ji woke up and ran out of the cave and down the hill that the cave was on "now where do I go?" Ji asked himself as he looked around.


	5. Chapter 5 A Small Hope

**_Jemilyisdabest13: Thank you for your review! I'm stunned that you like it so much!_**

**_Silverwolforever: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying this!_**

**_BluePinkRanger: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!_**

**_Sad news everybody Lulugirl55 has left fanfiction I'm very sad that she's left, and Lulugirl55 you're always welcome to review my stories anytime you want!_**

Then Ji had an idea on where to go, he would go on vacation, Ji pulled a paper out of his pocket and said "I will go on vacation to the Bahamas!"

Then Ji took off running off in some direction thinking he could get away. Meanwhile Antonio and Emily were being beat up outside the Shiba house, Desouler swung his tail around and hit Emily in the chest, Emily went flying high in the air and quickly came down hard on the ground!

"I need to keep Jayden and Mike safe!" Antonio said pulling out his barracuda blade and charging Desouler.

"HA!" Desouler made a quick laugh, pulled out his giant saber (sword), and swung it at Antonio.

Antonio blocked it with his barracuda blade "WHAT?" Desouler screamed as he whipped his tail around and hitting Antonio knocking him off his feet and flying into a wall of a crushed building.

"Ow!" Antonio screamed as he hit the wall.

"You fool! Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Desouler said picking Antonio up and throwing him to the ground making a crater in the ground.

Then Desouler quickly lifted his head like he heard something and flew off without Antonio.

"I'm glad he's gone." Antonio said very weakly as he still was lying on the ground.

Emily got up and pulled Antonio up off the ground "thanks." Antonio said as he tried to stand up.

"You're welcome." Emily replied as they both walked off to take shelter somewhere.

Emily and Antonio heard a loud zooming noise, they both looked up and they saw it was an airplane flying in the sky "I hope that person gets away." Emily said as Antonio and she sat down on the ground.

But they didn't know that it was Ji in his private airplane flying to the Bahamas, the airplane dropped a package and it landed on Emily's head "OW!" Emily cried out in pain holding her head.

"Just my luck!" Emily cried out, but she didn't cry.

So Antonio opened up the package and saw what was inside "a note?" Antonio said as he took the note out of the package.

Antonio read the note out loud "it says: your new mentor is in a cabin north outside of the city."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked Antonio as she took the note from him.

"I'm back!" Desouler said as he shot a fireball at them.

Emily and Antonio got out of the way just in time so the fireball missed them, but started a fire that was quickly spreading. As Emily got up she ran into a being "umph!" Emily grunted as she hit the ground.

"Hi there." Desouler said as he picked Emily up.

"United you stand, divided you fall." Desouler said as he flew off with Emily.

When Desouler got back to his cave he put Emily on a table "LET ME GO!" Emily screamed as she tried to jump off the table but failed.

"Clam yourself this won't hurt a bit." Desouler said as he tied her down.

Meanwhile Antonio was thinking of a way to save Emily "how do I...That's it!" Antonio said as ran off the outside the city.

_**Watch out for chapter six!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The New Mentor

**_Silverwolforever: Thank you for your review! I didn't know I had so much of a cliffhanger!_**

**_Carrie Moonstone: Thank you! I like to hear it when people say they want to read more!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thank you for your reviews! And I'm thinking...which chapter I should kill Desouler on. I think I've made a really good opponent for the rangers!_**

**_jemilyisdabest13: Thank you! I'm glad I made you happy! And you are a FABULOUS author as well!_**

**_emilyjayden101: The pairing is Jayden and Emily, Antonio is just a good friend. Thank you for your review!_**

_**Ladasha123: Thank you!**_

_**BluePinkRanger: Thank you for your review! You'll find out who the new mentor is in this chapter!**_

Antonio ran until he reached the cabin, so when he reached the cabin he walked up on the door and banged on it until his hand hurt. A person opened up the door and Antonio hit the person the face "OW!" The person cried as he grabbed his face.

"Sorry!" Antonio said grabbing the guys arm.

"No, no it's okay, what do you want?" The person asked taking his hand off his face.

"I'm looking for the new mentor of the samurai rangers." Antonio replied whipping out a comb and combing back his hair (don't ask me why I thought of that).

"Oh, well then you found him, I'm Billy Cranston." Billy replied putting out his hand for Antonio to shake.

"Hi, I'm Antonio." Antonio replied shaking Billy's hand.

"So what's your problem?" Billy asked letting go of the younger man's hand.

"Well there's this monster called..Um...Oh yeah! Desouler and he's tearing up the WHOLE city! And our mentor is nowhere to be found, so could you please help us!" Antonio replied getting on his knees.

"Get up, get up! I will see what I can do." Billy replied going back inside his cabin.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Antonio ran after Billy.

"I've got to get my things before I can run off, besides I can do everything from here." Billy replied going over to a machine and turning it on.

Meanwhile Jayden found the cave and he limped up to it, but fell down so he crawled in, when he got in he saw Emily tied down to a table "Emily." Jayden whispered as he slowly got up holding his side.

"Yeah." Emily whispered back.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Jayden replied starting to untie her from the table.

"HA!" Desouler laughed in a loud voice.

Jayden spun around to see Desouler standing there right in front of them "aw, I see we have company." Desouler said walking closer to them.

"No wonder why you didn't do anything to me!" Emily screamed at Desouler.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, now I will devour you and turn Emily evil, isn't it lovely? He, he, he." Desouler said pulling out his whip.

"I don't think so! Samuraizier! Go go samurai!" Jayden said then he made a symbol in the air and morphed into the red samurai ranger.

**_Watch out for chapter seven!_**


	7. Chapter 7 The RPM Rangers

**_Silverwolforever: I try to do write the unexpected which shocks people! I'm really glad you're enjoying this!_**

**_jemilyisdabest13: I try to be nice and give out the best shoutouts I can! JEMILY!_**

**_Dgirl13: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're liking this! I try to put in cliffhangers to keep readers interested!_**

**_Emilyjaden101: Thank you for saying that I'm an amazing writer! I really appreciate it!_**

**_Yellowplus: I like to make fun of Ji a lot so that's why I brought in a new mentor! But that's not the only reason why I brought in a new mentor! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: I was thinking of having something like that, but I like to do things that readers don't expect! So expect the unexpected on how I will get rid of Desouler!_**

**_BluePinkRanger: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked my choice for the new mentor!_**

_**And Thank you all who have favorited and put this on alert!**_

Desouler pulled out his saber and Jayden pulled his spin sword, when both swords smashed together it made an earthquake "Whoa!" Jayden screamed as he lost his balance and fell down to the ground.

"HA, HA, HA! You really are a fool!" Desouler said as he picked Jayden up.

"No you are!" Jayden screamed as he swung his spin sword up and slashed Desouler.

Desouler dropped Jayden and then he staggered back a few steps and collapsed on the ground. When Jayden was about to untie Emily, Desouler jumped back up, grabbed both of Jayden's arms, picked Jayden up in the air and threw him back on the ground hard "Owwww!" Jayden screamed and cringed in pain as he curled up and demorphed.

"Now I shall devour you." Desouler said as he picked up Jayden and put Jayden over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Billy the new mentor was messing with one of his machines "what are you doing?" Antonio asked sitting in a chair that he found somewhere in Billy's house.

"Did I invite you in?" Billy asked as he pushed a few buttons and flipped a few switches.

"No, but what are you doing?" Antonio replied getting up out of his chair and walking over to Billy.

"Okay you can stay, but don't touch anything!." Billy replied still pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Thanks, BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Antonio asked getting in Billy's face.

"Hello, this is Colonel Mason Truman, who are you?" A voice came through the machine.

"Hi, its Professor Billy Cranston, and we have a problem here." Billy replied leaning closer to the machine.

"What's your problem?" Colonel Mason Truman replied through the machine.

"Well here on earth we have this monster tearing up the city and soon the world, so I want to know could we borrow your rangers for a little while?" Billy asked Colonel Truman through the machine.

Meanwhile Desouler tied Jayden to the wall "what are you doing?" Jayden asked trying to untie himself from the wall, but failed.

"You'll see." Desouler said as pale white snakes with red eyes came out of him and were slithering closer to Jayden.

"TURBO CANNON!" A Scottish voice screamed then lasers killed all of the snakes.

"We're taking you down! And getting Jayden and Emily out of here!" Scott the red ranger walked up to Desouler pointing his index finger at him.

"HA! You do have a big mouth." Desouler said, then Desouler lifted his head in the air and gave out a horrific scream.

"Zip charger!" Summer screamed as she shot (not sure what it's called) a thing off her arm and hit Desouler all over his body, but it had no affect on him.

Desouler whipped his tail around and hit Scott in the chest that knocked Scott off his feet "you will feel the power of evil." Desouler said as he jumped over to Scott who was lying motionless on the ground.

**_Watch out for chapter eight! Also if some of my readers don't know who Billy is, he is the first blue ranger from Mighty Morphin._**


	8. Chapter 8 Megazords Vs Desouler PT1

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thank you for your review! And I do have more ideas comeing along! _**

**_BluePinkRanger: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! Yay the RPM rangers are here!_**

**_Silverwolforever: Thanks! My story would be too cool for power rangers!_**

**_jemilyisdabest13: Thank you! You are VERY nice to everyone! And that was funny of Billy ignoring Antonio! You are my favorite author as well!_**

**_BlueberryNinja: Thanks for your good review! And Emily won't turn evil! YAY!_**

_**Bright Blue 101: Thank you for your review! And your welcome!**_

"SHIELD!" Dillon screamed then a shield (force field) appeared on his four-arm as he ran up to Desouler.

Desouler pulled out his sword and hit the shield "get Scott out of here!" Dillon screamed to the other RPM rangers.

Then Ziggy and Flynn pulled Scott away from Dillon and Desouler, Dillon's force feild went down "aaahhh!" Dillon screamed as Desouler's sword (saber) went down on him.

Dillon hit the ground hard, Summer saw that and leaped up in the air and kicked Desouler in the chest "ummph!" Desouler grunted, but he didn't hit the ground.

"You fools! Do you really think you can destroy me?" Desouler said then he whipped his tail around and hit Summer in the gut and she went flying into the ground.

"I have almost every samurai ranger!" Desouler said as he turned around to see Emily and Jayden gone from their spots.

"What? Where are they?" Desouler said in anger as he curled his hands into fists.

"Right here!" Jayden screamed from behind Desouler.

Desouler spun around to see Jayden, Emily, Mia, and Kevin all freed and they were standing with the RPM rangers, all of them ready to fight him "I will defeat you all like you've never been alive!" Desouler screamed at them, and then he grew big.

Desouler, with more fire on him than ever before tore right through the ceiling of the cave "Whoa! He is about the size of Serpentera!" Scott exclaimed looking up with the rest of the rangers.

Jayden looked over at Scott and asked "are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Scott replied raising his fist up in the air and quickly pulling it back down.

Then the RPM rangers except Ziggy and Dillon brought out their zords "OCTAIN MEGAZORD!" All of the RPM rangers screamed in their megazord.

Then the samurai rangers pulled out their zords "Samurai rangers we are united!" all of the samurai rangers screamed.

The samurai megazord pulled out its saber and charged Desouler, Desouler spread his wings and kicked the megazord.

_**Watch out for chapter nine!**_


	9. Megazords Vs Desouler PT2 and The End

**_Bright Blue 101: Thank you for your review! And here's some butt-kicken' _**_**zords in action!**_

**_Silverwolforever: Power rangers samurai and RPM are some of my favorite seasons too! And I think you'll like what I do with the megazord battle!_**

**_jemilyisdabest13: Your reviews just warm my heart! I like hearing good reviews!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: Yeah action time in this chapter!_**

**_BluePinkRanger: Thank you for your review! Thanks for saying this is awesome because your stories are awesome too!_**

The Samurai megazord pulled out its shield as well and ran back up to Desouler, "You still want more?" Desouler said as he was going to kick the Samurai megazord again.

"SUPER SABER!" Scott, Flynn and Summer screamed, then the super saber came out of the High Octane Megazord.

The High Octane Megazord swung its saber and hit Desouler in the leg, but it didn't have any effect on Desouler, "It's no use! We have to try something else!" Scott said to Summer and Flynn.

Then the Samurai megazord came up and slashed Desouler, Desouler just laughed and swung his tail around taking down buildings and knocking the megazords to the ground as well, "You make me laugh!" Desouler said walking over to the megazords who were on the ground.

"I've got an idea!" Scott said turning on his communicator and calling Colonel Mason Truman.

"Uh, sir, I mean Dad!" Scott said into his communicator.

"Yeah son, what is it?" Colonel Truman replied leaning over the communication table (or at least I think that's how they communicate).

"Can you also send Gem and Gemma here too?" Scott replied with a question.

"Sure son." Colonel Truman replied to Scott.

Then about a few minutes later, Gem and Gemma came in their zords, "WOOHOO! We're going to blow up his monster butt!" Gem said looking out his window.

"Guys we need to bring all of the zords together!" Scott said to all of the RPM and Samurai rangers.

"Scott do you think it will work?" Jayden asked Scott.

"Well if we lay here any longer we will be toast!" Scott replied getting the The High Octane Megazord up off the ground.

Then the samurai rangers got their megazord up, "Let's bring'em together." Jayden said as he made a new symbol in the air.

Then all of the zords came together, "Samurai-Ultrazord megazord!" All of the rangers screamed.

"You can't destroy me!" Desouler said as he brought out a flail.

The Samurai-Ultrazord megazord made a large fire ball in its chest and fired it out before Desouler could do anything, a large boom, roar, and blood curdling screams came from Desouler when the fire ball hit him...Desouler was no more.

Then Antonio came in his claw zord, "What's going on?" He asked from his zord.

"It's over! Desouler is gone." Jayden replied leaning against his mega-blade.

When the rangers got out of their new megazord, "I guess this is goodbye." Emily said to Scott shaking his hand.

"Goodbye and keep Jayden safe." Scott replied to Emily with his hand on her shoulder.

"I will." Emily replied then when Scott took his hand off of her shoulder and let go of her hand she demorphed (too bad it's not that simple in Bloodlines).

Then the rangers said their goodbyes, and the RPM rangers went back to their place, but Scott turned around and waved, then he turned around and then he left with the other RPM rangers.

Then Ji came back.

**_THE END! I hope you all liked it! And thanks for the eleven favs and the five alerts! And be sure to watch Power Rangers Super Samurai at noon on nick today!_**


End file.
